Due to an increase in individuals living in homes having a smaller square footage, furniture design has evolved to become both modular and multi-functional. For example, coffee tables that have variable heights or coffee tables that transform into dining tables are available in the industry. However, such tables remain in the middle of the living room or in front of the couch, taking up valuable space that can be used for other purposes.